Twins! The Ranma and Ranko Story
by ranko1996
Summary: this is a story about a girl with a dream and it coming true!


Twins! The Ranma and Ranko Story

Chapter 1: The beginning of a new life

Authors Notes: Hey! I'm back with a new story! Now, in the beginning it may not seem like a Ranma ½ story, but don't stop reading. The Ranma part will be coming up soon!

Susie awoke from her slumber rubbing the sleep out of her eyes to see the beautiful sun shining through her window. She stretched and got out of bed. Her long brown hair slumped down onto her shoulders. She looked around her big bedroom. Her walls were pink with posters on some of them. She turned her body around to kiss the Zac Efron poster on her wall.

"Good morning Zacy!" she told the poster. The poster didn't respond (because it was a poster). She got her laptop, went on her iTunes, and played her favourite Ranma1/2 song: kawaiku-ne-irokega-ne. She sang along as well as she could to the lyrics of the song as she got dressed. She picked out a pink top with letters on it saying "daddy's girl" and purple shorts. She put them on and put her hair in a ponytail, not even bothering brushing it out first. She then ran down the stairs and went to the table for breakfast.

"Good morning Susie!" her mother greeted her. Her mother was in her PJs still.

"Morning mom! What's for breakfast?" Susie asked.

"Eggs and bacon, now before you sit down can you go wake up Rose for me?" her mother asked.

"Fine" Susie ran back upstairs to her little sister's room. She opened the door to find her sis watching T.V.

"What'cha watching?" Susie asked.

"The Suite Life on Deck" Rose answered. Rose was 41/2 years younger than Susie. So, Susie was 13 and Rose was 8.

"Mom says to come downstairs for breakfast" Susie told her.

"Tell her that this show is over in a couple of minutes and I'll be down soon." Rose said not even looking at Susie. Susie just rolled her eyes and closed the door.

She ran back down the stairs to tell her mom what Rose had told her.

"Well, she'll just have to eat them cold" her mother signed.

After breakfast, Susie kissed her mother good bye and went to school. It was her last day of elementary school. She was so excited to finally leave her school. She hated General Wolfe School. She lost all of her friends here. All but one, her name was Quinn Ngo. She was friends with Susie since kindergarten. They lost their friends to an evil person (well to them she was evil) named Thira McDonald. Their former friends were named Olivia Kandy, Vicky Z. (no one, not even the teachers, know how to spell or pronounce her last name), and Seira Bercia.

Anyway, today they would graduate. It was a happy yet sad day. It was happy because Susie and Quinn would be free from the evil school (again their opinion). It was sad because they would be going to two different high schools. Susie was going to David Thompson, and Quinn was going to Tupper (like her older sisters before her).

"Hi Akane!! Whaz'up!!!" Susie said to Quinn when she saw her in the playground. Akane was Quinn's nickname. Susie's nickname was Ranko.

"Yo, Ranko! Just fine!" Quinn smiled at Susie.

"Wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday Akane?" Susie asked Quinn as they walked upstairs to their classroom.

"You know I have to! My mom has too much work to do around the house! She doesn't have time to wash my clothes everyday!" Quinn complained.

"Akane! Relax girl, she kidding! You know that I know" Susie tried to calm Quinn down. Quinn took deep breathes and started to relax.

"Sorry, anyway! We better hurry! You know how much Ms. Susan hates students being late" Quinn said running ahead.

The day went on too fast. The tears, the hugs, and the annoying poking from a girl Susie really hated Karen Zoo. The day was over and so was Susie's life here in our world.

Susie sat on her bed looking up at the sky through her window. The night to her was so beautiful. She saw a shooting star and jumped.

"WOW! A shooting star!" she exclaimed. She closed her eyes and made her wish.

'I wish that I was in the Ranma1/2 series!' She opened her eyes to see she was still in her room. She shrugged and went to sleep. What she didn't know was that her wish was about to come true!

Susie awoke in a strange place. She felt weird and small.

'Where am I?' she thought. Just then she saw a white light. She tried to go through but something or someone went by her. She was stuck for 5 minutes till she could move.

'Am I dead? Did I die in my sleep?' she thought. Tears ran down her cheeks at the thought of dying so young. Then she saw two hands grab her head and she started screaming and crying. She saw that she wasn't in heaven or hell, she was in a birthing room.

'Where am I? Who am I?' she thought still screaming and crying. She then realized why she felt so small, she was just born! When she saw her birth mother she then knew where she was.

'That's Nadoka Soatome! And there beside her is Genma! Then that means….' She saw the other baby in Nadoka's hands, and she knew that boy.

'RANMA!' Ranma was sleeping cradled in his mother's hands. Susie was way freaked out.

'No! I'm not a newborn! I'm in eighth grade! I just graduated seventh grade already! This isn't happening to me!' she was so freaked out she couldn't see.

"Oh, what beautiful children we have" she heard Nadoka say.

"What will their names be?" Genma asked.

"Hmm, I know! Ranma and Ranko" Nadoka said stroking Ranma's and Susie's head. Susie blacked out and awoke in Nadoka's hands.

'Well, I got my wish. I'm in the Ranma series! Guess I better just live with it' she thought as Nadoka smiled at her.

A year pasted and Susie was playing with her new twin brother. She loved her new life. Better than her old one, but she knew that the day Genma takes Ranma away was coming. She didn't want to see her brother leave her. She made sure that she had lots of time with him and her new father before hand. She could only say "Ranma" but that was just from hearing it a lot. Ranma could only say "Ranko" weird how that could happen. Genma watched them and thought up a plan.

'Ranma my boy, tomorrow is the day we leave and go on to our training.' He thought as he watched Ranma building blocks. Susie stared at Genma, trying to read is expression.

The building blocks started to fall. Susie didn't see them, she was too busy reading Genma's expression. The blocks started falling onto Susie when Ranma kicked them out of the way.

"Ranko?" Ranma asked Susie. Susie and Genma looked at him.

'Ranma just save Ranko! I've got it! The boy needs to learn how to protect Ranko so once he meets his fiancée he will know how to protect her!' Genma thought.

The next day, Susie and Ranma played with their mother when Genma came in with a backpack on his back and grabbed the twins.

"Genma! What are you doing?!" Nadoka screamed.

"I'm sorry Nadoka, they need to come with me! It is for the art!" Nadoka started hitting her husband till he gave up and gave her Ranko.

"Listen, Ranma and Ranko need to be taught in the art of martial arts!" Genma explained.

"But ranko is a girl" Nadoka said.

"I know, but the boy needs to learn about respecting women and protecting them."

"Well…." Nadoka sighed.

"Nadoka I promise I'll make Ranma a man among men and if I don't we will both commit suicide!"

"Ok, then sure. You can take them" Genma and Ranma signed the contract.

'I can't believe this! He's taking me with him!' Susie thought as Genma picked her up and left with both Susie and Ranma.

Next time: It has been fifteen years since they left their mother. After so long, Susie has forgotten who she was! She only remembers that she is Ranko Soatome! What will happen to the twins? Find out on the next chapter!


End file.
